Just Like You
by Poe-TheRavenOfNevermore
Summary: Webgott songfic. Constructive criticism appreciated. This was my first songfic. Lyrics are from Hit the Lights: “Her Eye’s Say Yes” Warnings: I don’t own anything nor am I making any money! Allusions to sex between to guys with very dubious consent.


**Just a little Webgott songfic :wink wink: Constructive criticism appreciated. This was my first songfic.**

**Lyrics are from Hit the Lights: "Her Eye's Say Yes" **

**Warnings: I don't own anything nor am I making any money! Allusions to sex between two guys with very dubious consent. Oh, and some cursing!**

_**You don't know how much I adore **_

_**this damp rag soaked in chloroform. **_

_**It makes me so hard to ignore **_

_**cause I could never keep your attention. **_

I never could seem to get you to talk with me alone. You were so angry with me, just like the rest of the company. So angry that I missed Bastogne. That I didn't go AWOL and come back to you. Now, to you, I had to be punished. Pushed away like a dirty rag unworthy of your attention.

_**I'm not one to make threats. **_

_**I've been reduced to promises. **_

_**I lie to myself cause I do it best. **_

_**I'm not honest with my intentions. **_

I lied to myself, saying that you will come around. You would forgive me, just like all the rest of the guys if I worked hard enough. My heart leapt in my chest the minuet you reached out to take my hand. My heart told me that you had come back to me, that maybe the night before you had worried about me. Out there on that patrol, making that incursion into the German line and into that house.

_**So when the blindfold starts to slip, **_

But then I saw it in your smile. You just did it to punish me.

_**and the rope starts to rip, **_

_**and I slowly start to give in, **_

_**BOY you know I'm sorry. **_

I finally got you alone. You were drunk, not many other people could tell, but I could. I knew you better then any of them ever could. I got you outside, alone. You seemed tired I knew that if I found a soft comfortable place I could lull you to sleep with my voice. You had always loved that, when I would talk to you as you closed your eyes. You used to fall asleep to the sound of my voice.

_**But tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep, **_

_**to poison you with memories of you and me. **_

I stood over you, watching you, you looked so peaceful. So forgiving in your sleep. All traces of your anger gone. Your anger at me, at the Germans, at the world seemed to vanish in the embrace of the Sandman's arms. But I knew better.

_**I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see **_

_**You'll see. **_

I knew that if I were to rouse you, you would look at me with distain. Be back to your old cruel words. Aimed to wound. Aimed to harm my very core and make me angry, just like you. Just like you. You knew it would always work. Because you knew how much I loved you.

I finally decided it was time to wake you.

_**BOY you're busy and that's fine **_

_**but there's one thing I gotta get off my mind. **_

_**I won't take too much of your time **_

_**I promise this won't last long, no. **_

_**I used to be your biggest fan, **_

_**you used to say I was your man. **_

_**Now if I can't have you no one can **_

_**I'll be the last boy you hang up on. **_

You looked up at me perplexed. You wondered so many things in such a short amount of time. It all flitted across your eyes. So clouded now with anger and a trace of fear? Yes, fear. I had actually scared you.

_**So when the blindfold starts to slip, **_

_**and the rope starts to rip, **_

_**and I slowly start to give in, **_

_**BOY you know I'm sorry. **_

_**But tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep **_

_**to poison you with memories of you and me **_

_**I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see **_

_**(Oh you'll see.) **_

You were scared because you know what you had done to me, what you were doing to me. You knew I didn't deserve it.

At least not to the extent to which you went.

You knew that I loved you. I loved you more than life.

You now know that I can't take it any more. In those first few seconds you saw how far you had really pushed me.

_**HE's losing consciousness, **_

_**I'm gaining confidence. **_

_**It's starting to make sense, woah-oh woah-oh **_

I move slow at first. Making sure you feel every loving caress. Every touch that you used to take such pleasure in. Every ounce of love I felt for you and that you had once felt for me. Then I couldn't do it anymore.

I got rough. I got angry. I showed you the hurt you had put in me. The damage you had done. That you really had succeeded in making me just like you.

_**HE's covered in finger prints, **_

_**From HIS lips to HIS hips. **_

_**All I wanted was one more kiss, woah-oh woah-oh **_

_**HE's losing consciousness, **_

_**I'm gaining confidence. **_

_**It's starting to make sense, woah-oh woah-oh **_

_**HE's covered in finger prints, **_

_**From her lips to her hips. **_

_**All I wanted was one more kiss, woah-oh woah-oh **_

But then you had always liked it rough. I made you moan my name. I pulled it from your throat with rough thrusts and soft strokes. I pulled it from your lips with kisses that spoke of so many sweet nights you had forgotten and that I could not. I wasn't going to let you forget. Not anymore.

_**Tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep **_

_**to poison you with memories of you and me. **_

I left. I just left you lying there.

I took off the bounds. I pulled up your clothes.

But I left you there alone, without a backwards glance.

I left you there. I left you with all your memories.

_**I pray you die slowly (die slowly) so I can be the last thing you see.**_

_**I pray you die slowly (die slowly) so I can be the last thing you see.**_

_**I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see.**_


End file.
